


SA-涩果（ABO）

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, abo私设
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin
Summary: 私设严重有对信息素的设定改写正文无生子（番外不一定





	SA-涩果（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设严重  
有对信息素的设定改写  
正文无生子（番外不一定

1.

相叶一觉睡醒就感到不大对劲。

暖冬刚刚攀升的太阳透过未拉拢的布帘透进来些许光亮，配合着屋子里恰到好处的暖气，有一种外面天气很热的错觉。

相叶扭头看了看闹钟，然后蜷缩在被窝里的身体只是稍微挪动了一下，就觉得头昏得厉害，耷拉在被窝外面的手也是软绵绵的，呼吸沉重，体温异常。

空气中弥漫着一股淡淡地香味，只是这香味一开始还犹如一颗青苹果的香气扑鼻，只一小会儿，就仿佛房间内有颗青柠檬树冒芽抽枝呼啦一下摇曳着长成了，不仅结满了青涩小果儿，还颗颗爆浆，炸裂在每一寸空气当中。

相叶盯着天花板愣了会儿神，反手慢吞吞地从枕头底下摸出了一只小药盒，在等待身体症状缓缓消退的尴尬空白里，还顺带找到了手机躺着就给二宫打了个电话。

“我发情期了，今天就不去上班了。”

电话那端沉寂了一会儿突然爆出一句粗口，独属于二宫的小尖嗓在这个早晨被发挥得淋漓尽致。

“我怎么觉得隔着电话我嘴里都在冒酸水啊！相叶你个祸国殃民的omega，你简直荼毒社会！你可千万别出门啊，别出门！”

其实味道也没有那么糟，相叶收起电话翻了个白眼，只不过二宫这个人特别怕酸而已。

要说到出门，这种特殊时期最不想出门的人就是相叶自己了。

要解释起来，就真的太尴尬了。

说起来这个世界上除了中立派没有信息素的beta，本来就是各种气味相互交融的世界，有的人是花香有的人是果香还有人是书香呢，有香味不是什么大不了的事儿，重点就在这个气味的浓郁度上。

在没有找到自己的另一半之前，每个单身狗身上的香味都只是能被周围人淡淡接触到的程度，普通的beta喷了香水也能达到这个效果，就算是进入发情期，那也只是把香味提升了到了稍微能引人注意、达到吸引异性的一个效果。

但是一旦omega跟alpha开始结合就不一样啦。

众所周知，除了吃抑制剂以外，要想一劳永逸地解决发情期这个问题，最稳妥的办法当然就是标记，如果只是普通的结合，双方的气味是不会产生任何变化的，但如果决定了要共度一生互相标记，omega的气味跟alpha的气味就会彼此交融，特别是被标记以后的omega，就算是发情也只能影响自己的alpha，不会引来一堆暴躁的alpha围剿，反过来也是，一个alpha只要被omega绑定，那么就再也诱惑不了其他omega。

但问题是，这个气味交融的问题在刚开始标记完那会儿会迅速提升至一个百分之一千的状态，也就是说，平时只是喷了一点点香水的人，在被标记完之后进入发情期的话，会像是倒了十瓶香水在身上。

虽然因为被标记了不会引起社会恐慌，但对周围人的鼻子，可是一个巨大无比的考验，因此国家法规规定里，婚假是有一个月之久的，甚至很多公司都会主动延长婚假，毕竟每对AO的相性不同，有的人的气味在半个月之内就能完全融合，譬如一个草莓味的alpha碰上一个奶油味的omega，两个人可能在标记了几次之后就会变成完美的草莓奶油味。

但是，不幸的是，也有人是标记了半年才勉强融合的，譬如一个韭菜味的alpha非要爱上一个大蒜味的omega的话，虽然味道有点尴尬，但融合了以后买点别的信息素的香水掩盖一下也不是不可以，何况遇到这种组合公司绝对愿意给他们开半年的假单——要是不多放点婚假让小俩口自己努力的话，一到发情期整个公司都要飘着浓浓的韭菜炒大蒜的味道，客户不全都跑光啦！

说到这里问题就来了，一个会浑身散发着百倍浓郁气息的信息素味的omega走在大街上，摆明了就是告诉别人，我虽然被标记了但还没被标记几次。

这就跟把私生活摊在光天化日之下给别人看没什么区别了。

会出现这样的情况一般人都会猜测是在蜜月期，刚甜甜蜜蜜没多久，但是熟悉相叶的人：比如二宫和也——这位已经跟相叶同期了两年的同事，就已经脑内过无数种可能了。

一种猜测是相叶的伴侣在蜜月期跟他吵架分手了，当然这种可能性在观察了两年之后已经变成了最低的一种可能，因为虽然被标记了，但标记并不是不能够被解除的，只不过虽然过程对于AO双方都很痛苦，但覆盖标记完全是可以做到的。

可是相叶对于谈恋爱这件事情的兴致缺缺，已经到了一个完全抵触的程度，毕竟仗着一副好皮相身边又确实没有任何alpha，跃跃欲试的追求者还是有那么几个的。

另一种猜测就是相叶的这个伴侣，在还没有度过磨合期的时候突然遭遇了不幸。

现在这个版本已经变成了公司内部普遍流传的版本，各种小道消息流窜，但没有人敢去跟本人核实，只是引得相叶成功登上了“最惹人怜爱的top榜单”第一名。

只是稍微动用一点点脑洞，就有大把的少女泛着泪眼说，这是一个多么虐心的故事啊，突然去世的alpha和痴心不改的omega，简直是八点档的最佳剧情。

当然，其实还有另外一种更虐的可能，那就是被标记这件事情，相叶不是自愿的。

但一方面没人愿意这样想，另一方面，相叶这么一个积极阳光正直表面上看起来没有一点阴霾的好青年也不是重点，重点是相叶的爸爸，即东京樱田门警视总监。

要真有犯罪分子或者哪个花花公子敢做这种事，相信现在此刻尸体也在东京湾（咳），在大牢里蹲着了。

不过重点还是相叶的态度，有时候也会在公司猝不及防地进入发情期，被问及这个问题的时候，他总是笑眯眯地打太极。

“你猜？”

工位就在他隔壁的二宫·尤其怕酸·和也，每次在这种时候就有种冲动把相叶按在地上打一顿。

发情期的相叶，用二宫的话来说，就是移动着的一大筐剥了皮的青桔，挤出来的汁都是酸柠檬水的那种，所以在介绍alpha这种事情上，二宫都觉得自己积极得像是个拉皮条的。

挂了电话还在咽口水的二宫和也，顾不得迟到的危险就坐在床上认真思索起来，身边有没有人是甜味系的alpha啊？

蜂蜜味？砂糖味？蛋糕味也行啊！

啊——，不然还是递交调离东京总部的申请来得比较快。

让这颗千年老树再发芽，简直比登天还难。

不过说到底，这标记过相叶的alpha到底是个什么味儿啊，怎么就能刺鼻成这样！

二宫暗暗发誓，如果自己谈恋爱的话，一定要有社会公德心，找个气味相投相性合适的alpha，绝对不会像相叶这样！

2.

二宫和也是个氧气味的omega，换言之，他淡得像个beta一样。

不过有相叶这种刺激味蕾的同僚在，再加上有个海鱼味的领导，二宫觉得自己简直不能更好了。

他虽然在一家还算叫得上名号的游戏公司工作，隶属于技术部，但最近伙同相叶一起被抽调进了一个新手游的开发项目，这个项目的负责人是公司股东之一，同时也担任着他们公司的设计总监，因为这次游戏的人物设计跟构思都是他想出来的，所以理所当然地负责起了整个项目。

本来面对领导二宫应该表现得毕恭毕敬才对，但接触三个月以来，对方天马行空的构思风格总是惹得二宫最后在会议室暴走，时间长了总有点争锋相对的味道。

一个是大股东，一个是技术部的小天才，敢在中间调剂、不怕死的人也就只有相叶了。

念及发情期相叶至少要消失三天，二宫趴在小隔间内沉重地叹了口气。

其实他一直没对任何人说过，他一看见大野智——也就是领导，就暴躁的原因除了这个人总是提一些特别过分无法实现的技术要求以外，一闻到他身上的海鱼味儿，就总是联想到晕船的感受。

那种生理性想呕吐的欲望，简直克制不住。

三天时间眨眼过去，公司内部倒没什么大事，组内讨论的话题都是楼上装修了挺久正在收尾的那一家，这栋楼里大大小小的公司约莫有十多家，做什么的都有。二宫他们的游戏公司占着二十四至二十七楼，二十八是顶层，一直没对外出租过，也不知道是什么公司拿下了，这几天一直有大型家具进出。

二宫这天起早了，刷完门卡跟警卫道了个早就慢悠悠地晃过去等电梯，因为时间尚早倒没碰见什么熟人，一向超负荷的电梯也空旷了一半，二宫是最后一个进电梯的，忙着低头刷小游戏，倒也没注意身边都有什么人，等电梯上行停顿了那么几次之后游戏也结束了，他这才抬起头来不紧不慢地看向按钮，倒是愣了一下。

二十三楼的按钮还亮着灯，但是在那之上，二十八楼的灯居然也亮着。

他不动声色地用余光扫了一眼身后，伸手按下了二十七层的按钮。

安然无恙地度过了发情期，相叶的心情好得不能再好了，只不过又差点迟到，奔到座位上还没喘口气，就被二宫勒住了脖子猛吸一口。

相叶：？？？

“几天不见，我觉得还是你比较好闻。”

相叶不发情的时候很是讨喜，一副少年皮相，身上的味道又犹如清风拂过树梢，往哪一站都是焦点，但这并不是二宫突然扑向他的原因。

“我今天在电梯里遇到了个人，跟大野智简直绝配！唉没想到二十八层的人来上班了，却让我碰到个宿敌！”二宫从相叶的肩窝中抬起头来，满脸都是绝望，“他身上一股那种……那种……海风味！”

“啊？”相叶一边想一边不解地扒下他的手臂，“海风味怎么了？”

“就是那种咸的发腥的海风味啊！”

相叶的印象中，海风明明是种很好闻的气息，他把二宫不着痕迹地推远，挪正了自己的椅子。

“那你介绍给领导好了。”

“他俩站在一起我绝对会吐的！”

“啊？”

相叶扭头就想问为什么，一抬眼就看见话题中心的人正在朝他们走来，连忙站了起来。

“组长。”

大野平时不喜欢别人喊他“总监”或别的什么，因为暂时是一个项目组的，大家就默认叫他组长，但是背地里都是喊领导，因为大野智这个人吧，只要不开会不工作，就犹如退休老干部一般懒洋洋地没什么干劲，一点也不像个alpha。

相叶“呼啦”一下站了起来，惹得二宫也连忙转头，周围几个人都相应问了好，只有他坐着撇了撇嘴。

大野倒并不在乎这个，走过来也只是说个通知。

“二十八楼的人事刚刚下来打招呼，他们公司今天正式开始营业，晚上会有个迎新活动，因为我们两家靠的最近所以邀请我们参加，公司的意思是各部门出两三个名额，我们部门……”

他的视线转了两圈，有些不想参加的人听到前面就把头低下去了，有些则是有家庭有孩子的，最后他把目光落在了离他最近的两个人身上，点名道姓。

“那就相叶雅纪跟二宫和也留下吧。”

当着面儿不能反驳，等大野智一离开二宫就猛拍桌子。

“靠！”

二宫可生气了，他本来就是御宅族，只想着下班回家打游戏来着。

相叶对于参加这种活动表现得倒还好，只能安慰他。

“晚饭不用花钱了。”

等到了下班时刻，留下的人里面还有大野智。

不过想一想，对方的高层是肯定会在的，这种场合领导也逃不掉，二宫在挤进电梯前还在小声地跟相叶打赌，看大野智究竟会不会在别人公司的宴会上睡着，然而电梯门一开，他就只顾着惊叹了。

明明都是一样的楼层，自己的公司就是普普通通的工位，唯一拿得出手的可能就是各种高端的电脑配置和VR设备之类，而眼前这个公司就厉害了。

一出电梯就能看到走廊的两道墙被安装了全息投影，只要有人走过去，空间里就会不断变幻出盛开的花朵，并随着人的动作或停顿或跟随。

游戏公司的人哪个不爱玩？不过碍于大家都是第一次来没有人好意思一直站在走廊上，相叶就在一边走路的时候一边滑拉了一下手腕，一朵白玫瑰从他指尖处很快绽放又消失了。

从走廊走出去，一眼看着都是洁净的白墙了，早有人等在门口接待，大野智他们几个高层一进门就被领进了里面，其他人原地解散各自交际，公司内部被布置成了小型的西式酒会现场，相叶打量了一会儿，大概是提前商量过，这家公司的员工都穿着统一的黑色，男生西装革履，也不乏有个别时尚的，女生更是个个搭配出众，不禁低头看了看自己，又看向周围熟悉的同事。

嗯……大家都是下了班临时过来的，连一般都算不上。

但是这样一来区别就明显了，只要不是穿黑色的，都是自己公司的。

相叶这么转头看了一圈，就看见二宫站在进门的地方正仰着头看视频。

大门右侧的白墙嵌着一块超大的屏显，正在轮播一则最近电视上也很火的广告，请的是当红艺人，广告理念也很有趣，相叶雅纪在家就看过好几次。

他走过去拍了拍二宫。

“你干什么呢？”

“观察。”

“观察广告？”

“嗯……观察他们公司的产品。”

“啊，”相叶微微一愣，“他们是卖方便面的？”

二宫没笑，倒是门口站着接待的秘书小姐听了个正着，立刻就笑了出来。

“我们是广告公司。”

相叶说了“不好意思”之后拽着二宫就走，他们俩本来就属于长得好看的，这一路移动下来更是收获了不少注目礼，相叶只觉更加窘迫，钻到餐桌前端起一杯汽水就喝。

“唔唔……”

“怎么了？”

“是果酒。”

二宫不禁笑着做出鼓掌的动作，但还是贴心地拿了一杯清水给他，结果相叶的表情更扭曲了。

“是伏特加！”

……这什么运气啊。

二宫一边偷偷地笑一边关爱同事。

“你还好吧？”

“两口……应该没事。”

相叶的体质是不能喝混酒，再加上空腹不小心就是两大口，即使不可能弱到就醉了，却也觉得这会儿胃里烧得慌。

“……我得赶紧吃点东西。”

二宫还是有点同情心的，端着个盘子就开始帮相叶搜刮食物。

只是他这边才拿了两个小蛋糕，就听到相叶在小声地嘀咕。

“奇怪，我怎么有点晕。”

相叶手撑着桌子，当真是有点虚的状态。

喂，不是吧？

二宫心里质疑着，他可是见过相叶喝酒的，怎么也不至于这么弱，他正想放下盘子伸手去拍拍他，只是还没动作自己就先咽了口口水。

怎么觉得，空气闻着有点酸，还有点咸？

他惊恐地回过头，他们俩一直面对着墙角的餐桌背对着人群，现在一看，周围的人不仅自觉地后退一步，甚至主动让出了一条道来，道路尽头的屏障里自己公司的几个老总二宫是认识的，另一个人他看着也眼熟。

群众的眼光就是从这个人的身上，再反复落到他和相叶的身上。

“小和……”

相叶发软的手臂捞了几下才捞住旁边人的胳膊，而二宫被他一拉扯突然就想起来了。

这个人不就是早晨电梯里遇到过的海风味的男人吗？

“……我觉得我好像发情了。”

相叶的声音小得不能再小了，但围观群众甚至都不需要听清他说了什么，他们的目光统统集中在那个穿着一身名贵黑色西装、连领带都扣得非常严实的人身上。

alpha强大的意志力让他此刻连一丝狼狈都没有，但是身上的味道成百倍的出卖了他，连秘书都悄悄后退了一步。

仿佛是一百颗揉烂的柠檬里撒了成吨的海盐，刺激到鼻腔都会发红的地步，早有忍不住的人伸手捏住了自己的鼻子。

搞什么啊这么严重的对冲信息素？

广告公司的人只当是这俩人太恩爱，刚标记过就要出现在同一场合，看吧？出糗了吧？

可是游戏公司的人就震惊了，谁不知道相叶这两年都是单身啊。

旧爱重逢？年度大戏？闻这味道……该不会这俩人其实是一夜情不小心标记了吧？

众人正在脑内弹幕滚滚，正主倒是开了口。

“我们这儿的休息室里有抑制剂，不如让他去休息一下，大野先生你看呢？”

作为游戏公司的实力代表人物，大野智这回反应倒不慢，连忙点了点头。

“那就麻烦了，樱井先生。”

3.

相叶是二宫架进休息室的，秘书很快也跟了进来拿出了药箱，只是她刚想拿药，手里的箱子就被人接过。

“总、总裁……”

秘书小姐没有再多说一句，惶恐地退了出去。

二宫倒是还想坚持保护一下相叶的贞操，但这个樱井总裁往这屋子里一站，身上成百倍的信息素朝他鼻子里钻。

不行了！窒息了！

二宫果断撤离，还主动帮他们关紧了门。

相叶虽然控制不了自己的身体，意识其实还算清醒。

他被二宫丢在沙发上，正对着门口，什么人来什么人走看得一清二楚。

他看着来人一只手还提着药箱，另一只手却在慢慢拉扯着自己的领带，随着第一颗纽扣的崩落，他一直紧绷的嘴角却松懈了下来，轻轻地呼了口气。

现在他的衬衫纽扣开了，领带也斜斜地挂在脖子上，身上却还穿着西装外套，看起来有种禁欲被破坏的美感，趋于本能的指使，相叶觉得自己散发的味道更浓郁了。

那些充斥在这间小屋子里的、让别人唯恐不及躲避着的信息素，却是双方最好的催情剂。

相叶已经忍不住开始轻轻磨蹭自己的双腿，仿佛这样就能减轻一点发情的痛苦，能把中间那个抬得老高的东西压下去。

但是alpha显然并不准备看着他挣扎，他走了过来直接蹲下，视线和相叶平视，把手提药箱就搁在相叶脚边的地毯上。

“名字。”

他的眼睛凝视着相叶，属于alpha的先天优势让他在这样的环境里都能伪装从容，相叶的手紧紧地抠着沙发布料，再一次觉得不公平极了。

凭什么alpha发情就不会出丑，明明他的发情期已经过了，要不是遇到这个人……想到这里，他的手臂突然泄力，身体就自然向前倒去。

嘴唇磕到了硬挺的西装布料上，他的肩膀被人很好的扶住了，没有嗑得很痛。

在这种类似于拥抱的姿势里，他突然听到了很轻的一声叹息。

什么……意思？

不等他细想，alpha的手已经从他肩膀移到了腋下，另一只一直滑落到膝盖，借着起身蹬地的惯性，已是把他整个人都公主抱了起来。

相叶还来不及担心自己会掉下去，一阵天旋地转就已经被摔进了床垫里。

这个休息室居然还有床？！

“等……等等！”

来不及了，他的腿间顶进来一只膝盖，手腕也被控制着按在头顶，压在他上方的alpha逐渐俯身下来。

“两年前在英国你可能没记住，希望这次你能记得。”

相叶惶恐地瞪大了眼睛，在被吻住之前听清楚了。

“是我，樱井翔。”

樱井翔的吻没有任何迟疑。  
在嘴唇落下的时候，舌尖就已经轻巧地往对方口腔里钻去。  
相叶只觉得有一团火，从舌尖相触的地方，一路朝下腹燃烧而去，相性决定了他不仅不会反抗，反而用腿侧去磨蹭身上人的腰身。  
樱井翔的另一只腿膝也已经压在了相叶的腰侧，他弓着腰身跟相叶接吻，黏黏腻腻，舌尖缠住对方的狠吸一口再松开，仿佛在品尝什么美味佳肴，相叶被他亲得头皮发麻，樱井翔的手逐渐松了力道，相叶的手得以从头顶抽开，摸索着抓住了胸前垂松的领带，用力一拽，樱井翔就被迫压低了身体被他反咬住了嘴唇。  
这个吻黏腻得谁也不让谁，樱井翔卸了力道，身体便逐渐朝着相叶贴紧。  
  
  
西装外套让相叶剥了一半，最后还是樱井翔主动甩到了床下，衬衫纽扣只解到胸膛，因为一直打滑索性赌气不解了，相叶的手就从半敞着的衬衫里摸进去，惹得樱井翔浑身都战栗了一下，抬头看向他的眼神又暗了几分。  
明明想慢慢来，可是这个人根本不给自己慢慢来的机会。  
  
相叶的衣服也没脱，樱井翔甚至已经不打算去脱了，他直接啃上这个人的脖子，用舌尖反复的舔舐腺体处的那一块皮肤，舔一口亲一口，相叶被他挑逗得直哆嗦，他一边舔，手一边下移直接解了相叶的裤子，用力一扯，相叶早就被唤醒的欲望就直接弹了出来，蹭在他的西裤上，留下一道暧昧不明的水渍。  
樱井翔也不玩花样，直接就圈住了这个人的欲望中心，手心蹭着前端绕了两圈借了点润滑，就五指并拢圈住了柱身不紧不慢地滑动。  
  
相叶”啊——“地叫出声来，手一下子攀上了这个人的脖子，不知道是想推理还是想压紧，连自己都彷徨不定。  
樱井翔总算放过了他的腺体，又抬高了身子去寻他的嘴巴。  
相叶的嘴被他堵住的同时，一声尖叫被闷在了喉咙里，是他的手陡然加快了节奏，爽的相叶一下子挺起了腰身。  
  
“唔，唔唔……要……呃……”  
  
相叶抬起了下颚，腿都无意识地开始夹紧，濒临射精的刺激让他的双腿都打颤，然而樱井翔却在此刻松开了手。  
紧绷的腰部一下子弹落回床垫上，快感被从云端推理，不减反倒更涨，相叶颇为恼怒地睁开眼睛，却看见樱井翔挺起身子，“啪嗒”一声解开了皮扣。

樱井翔动作迅速地蹬掉了裤子，又覆身上来。

相叶雅纪的视线被他遮住了，但是肢体交缠间能感觉到他脱了内裤，炙热滚烫的性器就贴在大腿根处，微微颤动。

两人的上身衣物虽然凌乱，但都还穿着，只有下身光溜溜地交缠在一起，莫名有些羞涩，相叶别过头去。

樱井翔却不准他逃避，他的上半身逐渐压低了，用手掌抚过相叶的额头，将他的额发和细碎的汗珠都一并抹去，逼得相叶和他四目相对，视线仿佛要看进灵魂里去。

他的身体滚烫似火，仿佛要将相叶烙化，吐出来的语气却很沉稳，仿佛完全没有被情欲所掌控。

alpha的优秀在他身上得到了最大程度的体现，自制力甚至比相叶认识的任何一个都要强大。

樱井翔的性器磨蹭着他大腿根部的软肉，时而顶一顶柔软的穴口，却并不急着进去。

“告诉我，你叫什么？”

“你现在不说，我迟早也会知道。”

相叶恼怒于他的不干脆，要做不做的，动作却又太过温柔，把自己弄得黏黏糊糊异常不舒服，于是回答就没好气。

“相叶雅纪。”

“相叶什么？”

“唔……”

相叶刚想回答，可是偏偏这时樱井翔却贴近了他的耳垂，舔一下还要吸一口，相叶浑身都哆嗦了一下，于是连带声音都拔尖了。

“雅纪！”

“嗯，”樱井翔放开了他的耳垂，看过来的眼神含笑，表情十分满足。

“雅纪，那么……我开动了。”

  
腿被推着屈体蜷缩在胸侧，被樱井翔的重量压着，整个人团成了虾尾的形状。

樱井翔的两根手指先探了进来。

  
  
“嗯……已经好湿了啊。”

“……”

“这么急？”

“你到底做不……啊……”

  
  
仿佛料定了相叶要挣扎，在他开口抗议的瞬间，樱井翔的手却突然用了点力气，相叶一阵筋挛，只觉得浑身发软，他的手不自觉地勾向樱井翔的脖子，磨蹭到了腺体。

腺体被直接接触还是让樱井翔瑟缩了一下，他偏头咬了咬相叶的手。

相叶深思模糊地看着他晃动的发梢。

他想，其实他还是有一件事情是应该道歉的。

  
  
明明就是因为不想被这种体质绑住，所以从日本到英国，绕了快有半个地球，他精心挑选了一个最为合适的人选。

可是为什么呢，究竟是什么出了差错？

  
  
樱井翔注意到了他有些分心，颇为不满地抽出手来，顺势掰住他的大腿根，终于不再磨蹭，性器顺着分泌的润滑就挤了进去。

相叶压着他脖子的手一抖，“啊——”地一声叫唤出来。

樱井翔一边慢慢推进，一边低下头去蹭着他的嘴唇，软软地含在嘴里，把他模模糊糊地呻吟也吃进肚子里。

长长的一吻结束，相叶也缓了一口，被他轻轻地拍了一把屁股。

  
  
“放松。”

  
  
被教育了，虽然相叶的身体听话地放软了，但嘴上却不甘示弱。

“你能不能快点？”

  
  
明明最怕的就是被alpha所掌控，却还是落到了这种局面。

相叶心里难过，面上却不肯表露半分。

樱井翔果真被他激到，松开了一些钳制，将他腿拉得更开，用力冲撞起来。

粗壮的性器在穴里进出，毫不留情地捣到最深，仿佛要钉死在软肉里，一下一下将相叶颠得神智不清，嘴里无意识地呜咽出声，把自己都吓了一跳。

  
  
每一次深入都被内壁吸吮包裹，再抽出时便带了些分泌的润滑出来，不一会儿床单就湿了一片，这个姿势还不够深，樱井翔托着他的背，凹了他起来，团成面对面抱着的姿势，借着床垫的力量把人往上抛颠，相叶的腿软得根本使不上力气，手紧扣他的肩膀，每一次下落小穴都把性器都吃得更深，舒服地脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

他自己的那一根被夹在中间，蹭着樱井翔的腹部到胸口，都留着一道长长地亮晶晶的水渍。

樱井翔终于也失去了思考能力，一边享受着一边胡乱地在他身上吸吮，留下乱七八糟的红印。

  
  
“啊啊，不行……不行了……”

  
  
相叶濒临爆发，不知道哪来的力气摸索着抓住樱井翔的手，往他自己的那一根上放，被紧紧圈住撸动了几下，就仰着头急促得喘息着射了出来。

白浊流了樱井翔一手。

高潮后的小穴快速收缩着，软肉不断地挤压着樱井翔的性器，樱井翔只觉得头皮发麻，浑身的毛孔仿佛都张开了，他凭着本能抱紧了相叶的身体，将他放倒在床垫上，一只手掌控住他的小腹，用力一顶。

狰狞饱胀的性器在omega最脆弱的时刻毫不费力地找到了另一个天堂，龟头死死地卡进了生殖腔内，在相叶错愕不及的目光中，alpha的性器涨大成结，冰冷清爽的海洋气息瞬间压过了满屋子飘散的果味香气。

在昏过去之前，相叶模模糊糊地记起，好像上一次被标记，也是这样。

只不过主动权完全反过来了。

相叶彻底清醒过来已经是第二天下午的事情，标记并不是一个终结，长久以来一直靠抑制剂压制的发情期在碰到自己alpha的那一刻，就彻底失控紊乱了。

应该说，这具身体渴望被alpha填满，已经渴望太久，所以才会只是在同一场合出现，就全然诱发了本已经安全度过的发情期。

如果说樱井翔在标记前还能保持着一丝理智，而当他再次诱导着把自己的腺体送到神志模糊的omega嘴下咬开崩裂的一瞬，这种从容就再也不复存在了。

如果你从未爱上过谁，那把自己的弱点送到别人手里是一件很危险的事情。

可一旦尝过那禁果，又独自抱着这孤独辗转了两年，仿佛是酝酿太久尘封的酒，打开的瞬间闻着气味就已经彻底醉倒了。

最先恢复理智的还是樱井翔。

酒会失去了主理人，秘书勉强撑完了全场，索性大家都能体谅这种事情，只是当场吃了一大把狗粮有些不好受。

等到宾客全都散去，秘书还是硬着头皮敲了敲门，等了等没有回应，正因为各种胡乱猜想而踌躇要不要破门而入的时候，樱井翔来开了门。

他下身穿着整齐，但是上身堪堪披了件白衬衫，胸膛处的青紫色一目了然，显示着战况有多激烈，秘书看了一眼立刻慌乱地背过身去。

从房门处透出来的信息素浓郁得简直让人窒息。

“总，总裁……”自认为不该窥探老板隐私的小秘书结结巴巴地开口，“您还好吗？那、那位……总裁夫人，要不要送医院？”

樱井总裁拿手指关节扣了扣小秘书的肩骨，吓得她一哆嗦。

“你去叫高桥备车，我带他回家。”

“是！”

小秘书头回不回地迈开两步就想跑，却又被樱井翔叫住。

“他醒着的时候别这么叫他，怕是要不高兴的。”

小秘书一连串地点着头，再也不想在现场再多待一秒。

这虐狗的气味，闻多了也是要死人的。

等她交代好司机，又安排了人打扫卫生，自己拿着包准备下班的时候，却偏偏一个不小心，目睹了总裁抱着夫人……嗯不是，是那位相叶先生出办公大楼的画面。

嗯，非礼勿视，非礼勿看，非礼勿……

相叶先生是做到昏倒了吗？妈呀公主抱啊！

努力克制着自己小雀跃了两下的秘书兴高采烈地下班了。

相叶只隐约记得自己又被标记了，但在一个完全陌生的房间里醒来，身上还穿着不属于自己的睡衣还是挺慌张的。

他转头看了一圈，这是一间中灰色调的卧室，无论是被子还是衣服，这个房间的每一寸，都有alpha的气息。

那种气息将他彻底笼罩，虽然心里七上八下的，却又莫名觉得安心。

床头柜上还放着一瓶药剂，相叶好奇拿起来看了看，说明上标记着，是属于紧急情况下才能使用的抑制剂。

他正研究着，突然房门就被打开了。

不同于昨天见到的西装革履，来人穿着一件有些松垮的白T恤，下身套着一条居家中裤，有些尴尬地对视了几秒，他想关闭房门，却又中途反悔，又探头进来指着那瓶药。

“这个是家庭医生开的，昨天……我们的状态都有点失控了，最后只能先吃药，医生说这个，这个情况有点类似于反噬，信息素太狂躁了……先控制一下比较好。”

相叶面无表情地看了他一会儿，才开口问道。

“昨天我被标记了几次？”

“……两次。”

其实是三次。

樱井翔也不想对着一个昏倒的人发情，奈何他根本控制不了自己，把人团在怀里射了第三次，才终于清醒了一点。

后来要不是找了医生，怕是到现在都不会结束，所以他有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，站得离相叶远远的。

相叶没什么表情，看不出来生不生气。

只是摸着自己突然又问道。

“那避孕药呢。”

“啊。”樱井翔后知后觉地哑着嗓子开口，他还没有想到这一层，当即有些羞愧。“我去找医生。”

“哎，等等！”

听见相叶叫他，樱井翔又匆忙折回身去，相叶无力地倚靠在床头，捂着胃部缩成一团。

“再给我找点吃的，我要饿死了。”

6.

相叶一边小口地喝粥一边走神。

粥是熬得稀烂的肉糜粥，温度也凉得刚好，入口即化无需咀嚼。

相叶也就不费神在吃这件事情上了。

刚醒来那会儿，其实是有些生气的。

大概是第一万零一次对自己的体质感到生气。

相叶在高中时期有过一个关系融洽的小团体。

有男有女连他一共五个人，其中有两个已经转化成了alpha，还剩三人未转化，相叶就是三人之一。

萦绕着蝉鸣和潮音的初夏，十八岁的高中毕业典礼，本应该是一生中最轻松美妙的时光，五人约定好要在毕业典礼结束以后，一起带着啤酒烟火去海边庆祝。

黄昏时的海滩柔美得像一幕油画，宁宁和小樱的俩人女生组负责BBQ的食物，小岛负责啤酒，等相叶和阿介搬着烟火袋奔向海边的时候，早已一切准备就绪。

明明是一场盛大的狂欢，记忆却在分割的画面中穿梭不息。

打闹过后一片狼籍的沙滩，烧烤的烟气还未完全熄灭，刚迸发过绚烂烟火，空气中仿佛还蒙着一层散不去的雾。

一切美好都因为相叶突然的分化而土崩瓦解。

相叶低下头，用大拇指摩挲着右手手腕，那里仿佛还留有被小岛拼命拖拽的痕迹。

明明是最好的朋友，可是陷入了狂躁的alpha像变了一个人似的，被酒精和信息素双重刺激着，不顾一切只想得到相叶。

谁都不知道小岛偷偷喜欢了相叶多久。

大家都喝多了，女生组里虽然也有一个alpha，但一出事立刻被扯离了现场，沙滩上变成了男生的战场。

阿介虽然拼了命地阻止，却因为喝得醉醺醺敌不过alpah的拳头被揍得不轻。

相叶被小岛勒住手腕用力拖拽的时候他还躺在沙滩上爬不起来。

“别走，别走，雅纪，我需要你。”

小岛一边喃喃自语一边凑上来亲吻相叶，绝望像暗夜里的海浪一样扑上了心头，初吻原来是这样恶心。

后来在事态进一步扩大之前，是离开的女生组机智地第一时间就报了警，相叶被警医抱着喂下抑制剂后就翻过身去跪在沙滩上不停干呕。

虽然事后阿介笑着说，不是相叶你的错啊。

可是小岛被关押了48小时，阿介住院一个礼拜，而那个夏天之后，相叶失去了一切。

无法回应挚友的感情，再见面也只剩尴尬，就连宁宁跟小樱都无法做到若无其事，五人小组就此解散，那是记忆中最糟糕的一个夏天。

后来离开了千叶去东京上大学，相叶变得不爱与人交际。

其实他原本就有些内向，这下更加沉默寡言，抑制剂一直未曾断过，更是抗拒跟任何alpha交往，大学四年，关于他的流言也总是在暗处蔓延传播，这一切相叶自己都知道。

他跟阿介还算有些不太频繁的联系，阿介后来也转化成了omega，倒是挺幸福地交往了一个女alpha，唯一知道相叶心结的人也就只有留在千叶的阿介了，相叶不常回去，千叶本来就是个小地方，发生那样的事情也算是个地方新闻，因此回去了也不怎么出门，更加不愿跟人见面了。

四年足够让相叶想明白很多事情。

他想小岛喜欢他没有错，他不喜欢小岛也没有错，错的是这个世界，家里人倒是很希望他能赶紧交往一个alpha，可是相叶觉得自己根本就很难喜欢上谁。

喜欢这种事情很简单，就连走在大街上，身边擦肩而过数百个陌生人，也总能挑出一个喜欢的，可是艰难的是，要把自己的一生都轻易地交给一个人，这不是一件容易的事情。

可一个尚未被标记的omega总是能引来单身alpha的暴走失控，有一个小岛就会出现第二个小岛，相叶虽然一直小心翼翼，却也觉得这样不是办法。

然后某一天，他突然想通了。

一直以来，他都害怕被omega的体质绑住，害怕自己陷入被不喜欢的人标记的境地中去，更不想滥情渡过发情期。

是的，除了被标记、相当于发誓只属于一个人之外，还有另外一种方法渡过发情期，那就是找个单身alpha，双方约定好不标记，只要不让alpha进入生殖腔，依然可以平稳渡过发情期，这种人俗称玩咖。

但是社会新闻里多的是找了个玩咖最后却被标记然后又惨遭抛弃的omega的警示案件，被标记事小，怀孕了就不是闹着玩的了，怎么都说是一条人命。

但是啊，用逆向思维来考虑的话，如果相叶自己找一个玩咖，把自己标记了的话，那其他alpha就再也构不成威胁了，最重要的是，这个alpha要够远，远到跟相叶的生活完全不相交，这样既不用在以后的生活里跟他扯上任何关系，也能一举解决所有烦恼。

至于真爱，如果以后真能遇到真爱的话，又怎么会怕覆盖标记的痛苦呢？

于是大学毕业那年，相叶订了一张飞往英国的机票，开始了他的毕业旅行。

本来他以为自己会找一个女alpha，可是千算万算也没算到外国人的信息素都比较浓郁，实在令人窒息，后来在一堆金发碧眼里他偏偏就看到了那个亚籍，说一口流利的英文，笑容得体，端着酒杯看过来的眼神里有一丝诧异。

相叶不爱交际，却并不是不会交际。

事情一如他想得那样顺利，对方高中起就在英国上学，大学毕业后也留在英国工作，完全没有任何后顾之忧，就连后来滚床单都那样顺其自然，被标记也是相叶设计之中的事情。

只是人生总是给人备足了惊吓。

说着这辈子没有打算回日本的樱井翔出现在了日本不说。

在相叶的计划里，他只是打算让自己被标记，并没有想过要去标记对方，这样才不需要为对方负责不是吗？

可是怎么回事？樱井翔为什么会被自己标记了？

而且已经两年了，标记竟然没被覆盖，难道因为标记的缘故他还找不到对象？

回日本不会是要找自己报仇吧！

突然恍然大悟的相叶，端着饭碗眼神复杂地看向了门口。

一直在走廊处像个幽灵一样徘徊的人，可不就是那个倒霉的alpha么。

7.

“我们来聊聊这件事情吧。”

吃饱喝足梳洗完毕的相叶宛如主人似的盘腿坐在沙发上，倒是毫不客气。

长长的一条双人沙发他占据了中间，樱井翔只好侧身坐在隔壁的单人位置上。

相叶抱着靠枕，拿手肘做支点托腮看着他，一开头就是终极问题。

“我不知道我标记了你，是怎么回事？”他眨着眼睛看人，又想起来后知后觉补充，“好像我应该先跟你说句对不起，可是这两年你都没有找过别人吗？”

“毕竟被标记了。”

“但只有一次啊……咳，我是说，总有人会喜欢你吧。”

“没遇到我喜欢的。”

樱井翔的表情看起来一本正经，一想到对方因为自己的原因不能再做一个玩咖，反而禁欲了两年，不知道为什么，相叶的目光中就带了些同情的成分。

“对不起啊，我是真的对那段事情没有印象了。”

“说起来……”樱井翔沉吟了一会儿，才又继续说下去，“我记得那几天我们相处得还不错，但你为什么一大早就消失了？”

相叶的手悄悄捏了一把抱枕，怎么回答？实话说出来会被揍吧。

他小声地咳嗽了一下。

“就……你看我们认识也就几天，我又是去旅行的，你当时也说没有回日本发展的打算，我一时慌张，就……逃走了嘛。”他咽了口口水，“你看我们两个还算是陌生人来着，总不能因为一次意外就结婚吧。”

“那你呢？”樱井翔追回了提问权，“你这两年为什么没被覆盖标记？”

“……没有合适的人，不想结婚咯？”

好像是蒙混过关了，相叶松了口气，终于又想起自己之前的问题。

“所以我怎么会标记了你呢？”

“当时太混乱了……也是不小心就被你咬了。”

是吗？

相叶狐疑地看着他，虽然在情欲高涨的阶段omega是会下意识地去寻找alpha的腺体，但双方实力悬殊巨大的体质特征下，alpha一般都能保护好自己的腺体区域，哪那么容易被咬。

相叶突然想起来什么似的，突然丢开抱枕从沙发上一跃而起，冲着樱井翔就扑过去撩起他后颈的头发。

在靠近耳后的区域，有一个再清晰不过的表皮伤口，腺体被标记了至少要半天才能愈合。

相叶的手下意识地就想去蹭那块标记，被樱井翔一把捉住了手指捏在掌心里。

他尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

“你刚吃了抑制剂的……”

相叶后知后觉才反应过来，他俩这种互相绑定的关系，直接触碰腺体也会引起发情反应，自己那个下意识的动作简直是在调情。

顿时抽回手一蹦三步远，尴尬地同手同脚滚回座位上。

好半晌才出声。

“那现在怎么办？我们要是逐渐融合了对方的味道，将来你想覆盖标记就会更加困难……啊不过昨天那种情况……完蛋了现在公司都知道我们是什么关系了……”

他挫败地呻吟一声，这个工作是他大学毕业以来的第一份工作，一直做得挺开心的，而且劳务派遣合同就在上个月刚更新过，他一下子就签了三年。

丝毫不知道他脑内已经从辞职到连搬出东京都想了一圈了，樱井翔压低了身子，双手交叉垂在膝盖上。

“跟我结婚，不行吗？”

“……开什么玩笑！”

相叶反手就是一个抱枕……不熟没敢袭击，自己默默抱紧了。

“我跟你熟吗就要结婚？哪有这么草率结婚的！”

“……”

眼看着樱井翔的脸垮下来了一些，相叶又秒怂了。

“我是说，其实你还是可以追求你的幸福的嘛，你可以当我是前男友？对，我们对外可以说是前男友嘛。”

“我拒绝。”

“哎？”

“这个解释起来太麻烦。”

“……”

“而且当时我们在一个房间里没出去。”

相叶只觉得这个樱井翔，说出来的每句话都在他心上捅了一刀又一刀。

字字锥心。

简直要两眼一抹黑直接从公司楼上蹦下去才好。

一个发情的omega，跟标记他的alpha待在一个房间。

小学生都知道发生了什么。

这跳进鸭川都洗不清了。

“那……那、那至少以后你避开我的发情期，我避开你的发情期，我们抬头不见低头也不见！”

“可是医生说我们现在这样，发情大概会陷入狂躁，因为隔了太久没标记生理状态不够稳定。”

“可你昨天不是刚标记过了？还两次，还不够吗？”

相叶瞠目结舌。

樱井翔却故作惋惜地叹了口气。

“大概不到稳定期是不行了，这种特殊抑制的药物吃多了是会有致癌危险的。”

“那……意思就是……”

“虽然很抱歉，”樱井翔直起身子靠在了沙发上，“但目前好像，我们只能互相帮忙解决生理需求了。”

8.

相叶是低着头进公司的，像是一只怕被抓包的老鼠一样，灰溜溜地贴着墙角窜到了自己座位上，周围人倒是贴心没有提及，可他那个海鱼味的耿直领导却没放过他，在布置完任务之后走过相叶身旁突然一掌拍在他肩头。

“你这个味儿真冲，要不要给你提前预支婚假啊？”

二宫大概是竭力忍住才没滑进桌肚底下，相叶看他埋着头憋笑到浑身都在颤抖，几乎是咬牙切齿地回答。

“谢谢组长，不用了。”

其实他思前想后许久，来上班也是丢脸，不来还是丢脸，倒不如舍弃脸面保住全勤奖。

毕竟这个空巢的头衔挂了两年，别人说什么他倒不在乎，可让他跟樱井翔在床上日夜厮混，心里却是万分抗拒的。

性跟爱固然能够分开，但他也并不想以此为药。

明天再多喷点中立的香水压一下味儿吧，相叶苦恼地想。

跟相叶烦闷的心情完全相反，作为大boss的樱井翔不仅没人敢说闲话，更重要的是有专属办公室啊，他一边用力嗅了嗅自己的手腕，还要追问努力憋气的小秘书。

“味道真的很重？”

小秘书天人交战许久，才秉着良心用力地点了点头。

樱井翔顿时就笑成了一朵花儿，倒是让人猜不透了。

他自个儿在座位上琢磨了那么一会儿，写写画画着让人看不懂的曲线图，并且推了全部会议，改成隔壁开会，他坐在办公室内连线。

到了下午，甚至亲自往楼下的办公室打了个电话。

大野智从办公室钻出来往相叶身后一杵，相叶就莫名生出了些许不详的预感。

还未等他把这诡异的第六感落实下来，大野智就拍着他的肩吩咐他放下手头的全部工作交由二宫和也。

“啊？那我做什么？”相叶努力扭着头想看清领导的表情。

领导却按住他的肩膀用力摇了摇，“一个非常重要、非常重要的工作要交给你全权负责。”

“……”

“搬去楼上办公，帮他们的广告设计建模。”

相叶尚未出声，领导又幽幽叹了口，“从动画场景到人物，很庞大的工程啊小纪，你要好好干，不要搞砸了公司的声誉。”

“不是，组长。”相叶终于找到了反驳的时机，“为什么只有我一个人。”

“对方要求。”

“那我为什么要去楼上办公？”

“对方的要求加我的私心。”

“……”

“渡完蜜月早点回来，我也舍不得你。”

相叶绝望地什么都说不出了，二宫早已经笑趴进桌子下面了。

秘书来接自己的时候，相叶僵硬到连走路都像个机器人了。

一路顶着同事“关爱”的目光，再到楼上公司成员“和蔼”的凝视，相叶觉得自己进了樱井翔办公室没骂脏话已经是修养很好了。

等点头微笑送了秘书，门被从外面关上，相叶的笑容就迅速垮了下来。

他扫视了一眼被临时划分出来的、占据了樱井翔办公室一席之地的自己的办公桌，没好气地质问樱井翔。

“你怎么回事儿？不是说好有需要我打电话给你你打电话给我，平时不要联系的吗？怎么一眨眼你就滥用私权给我领导打电话，我还说不说得清了！”

说不清多好啊，樱井翔委屈地想。

可他也不着急，假意嗅一嗅空气。

“我今天一来上班，秘书就提醒我这身上的味道……虽说这一次发情期是过去了，但是因为我们没有彻底融合，终究是重了一点，而且临近发情期的话只怕味道会越来越浓，你总不能一直请假吧？我看你急着上班，但思前想后放你在一堆人中间坐着多尴尬，不如把你借上来，我这不尴尬。”

这还不尴尬？

本来就算被同事调侃忍忍也就过去了，这下可好，风言风语坐实了不说，万一发情期来了也躲不过去了，相叶气闷，可总不能再抱着电脑回去，事关公司小组业绩，大野智只怕抬也会将他抬上来。

他无话可说，只得气呼呼地坐进樱井翔给他准备的羊皮小椅子里。

“建模的工作量比较大，我这边也有点人手能帮你，但是肯定不如你专业的，要辛苦你了。”

漂亮话是会说，可也不看这辛苦是谁找的，相叶干脆把椅子搬了个方向背对着他，收拾起自己的资料文件来。

樱井翔抬起头就能看到他埋着个毛茸茸的脑袋在左挪右挪，心痒痒得想上去摸一摸，连掐了好几次自己手心。

唉，虽然是来日方长，可算是能把人先拴在眼皮子底下了。

9.

相叶为了避免与他多接触，每天上班都故意带着一副超大的头戴式耳机，还是降噪的那种，以隔绝任何声音。

好在樱井翔的办公室里虽总有人员进进出出，但唯一敢跟相叶说话的，只有负责端咖啡的秘书小姐。

憋了将近一个星期，相叶有点憋不住了。

樱井翔这人什么毛病啊！一工作起来就浑然忘我，除了上班问安，下班道别，期间不会跟相叶说任何话，相叶能对他有好感的就只有两处地方。

一是每天的一日两餐都准备地很妥帖，不是由秘书姐姐，而是樱井翔亲自送到他手上，毫不起眼的那种双层保温盒，白色是早餐，灰色是午餐，外表是极简风，打开之后像宝藏，无论是配色还是营养都很丰盛。

当然了，相叶该把这份感激转嫁到厨子身上，只是每次樱井翔递过来的举动都很绅士，他每每背着一只手站在桌子后面，另一只手就轻轻地将餐盒搁在不妨碍相叶工作的地方，但相叶的余光就是能瞄到他整洁的袖扣和筋骨分明的手腕，一抬起头就能看见樱井勾勒出一个礼貌的微笑。

二是樱井很体贴，但凡动静稍大点的讨论项目，总是立刻站起身来去到隔壁，以至于秘书室变成了半个总裁办公室。

然而每到这时候相叶又想翻白眼，他是个自己怕麻烦、却也害怕麻烦别人的人。

两次三番过后，终于在樱井翔推开办公室门的时候拽下了耳机，朝着樱井翔勾勾手。

樱井翔这几日都过得很煎熬。

自己的O每天都跟自己朝夕相对，却只能看不能吃，简直是自找的甜蜜折磨。

他骗了相叶。

哪有什么狂躁期，什么抑制剂吃多了致癌，要是真致癌的话国家早就不允许卖了。

就像这几日，哪一天他不是靠着药物才能出现在办公室内，也只有相叶才会天真得听信了他的说辞。

而狂躁是因为真的憋得太久，相叶又像是一罐行走的春药而已。

这是相叶第一次主动搭理他。

他握着办公室的门把手都有些许愣神，眼见他站着不动，相叶又一次招了招手，樱井翔不动声色地吸了一口长气，尽量摆出若无其事的表情，才朝他靠近。

“怎么了？”他低头问道。

相叶并不回答，只是又招了招手，示意他弯下腰来，再贴近一点。

樱井翔的心脏狂跳，但还是乖乖靠近了。

相叶拿起耳机，就罩在了他耳朵上。

呱噪的鼓点一下又一下跟着心跳的节奏打击着耳膜，是一首能进入流行金曲榜的经典老歌，樱井翔抬起头有些不明所以，相叶想表达什么？他的喜好吗？

隔着耳机他看见相叶的嘴巴动了动，可是完全听不见，连忙拽下耳机问道。

“你说什么？”

“我说，是不是完全听不见？”

“听不见啊。”

相叶一拍手，“这就对了！这位先生，这是降噪隔音款，你平时聊什么我又不感兴趣，我也完全听不见，所以用不着跑来跑去。”

无线耳机还挂在樱井翔脖子上，他一只手扶着耳机，一只手撑在桌上，眨了下眼睛才反应过来相叶究竟在说什么。

“可是……你总戴着耳机，这样对耳朵不好。”他摘掉耳机笑了，“还是别总戴着这个上班了。”

“那你干脆把我换到隔壁算了！让前田秘书坐这儿办公。”相叶一下子就卸了力，瘫在座位上耍无赖。

“不行，”樱井翔虽然软言软语，拒绝得那叫一个迅速，“她受不了我身上这味儿。”

相叶不说话了，樱井翔将耳机摘了下来，想了想居然没有还给他，拿着就走回自己的大躺椅上了。

“……哎哎哎？”

相叶一脸懵，光天化日之下怎么还直接抢走了。

樱井翔却答也不答，径直把耳机锁进了自己的办公桌下方抽屉，钥匙摘下投入西装里侧口袋内，这才不慌不忙地抬起头来。

“作为赔礼交换，今晚我请你吃饭。”

  
10.

相叶并不是很想吃这顿饭。

但显然樱井翔也不允许他拒绝。

吃饭么，中餐西餐日料泡菜哪个不好？为什么要回家？

相叶非常不情愿地下了车。

不过樱井翔倒是早有准备。

后花园里已经摆上了最高礼遇的小型宴会标准，白色的帐篷支架上缠绕着淡蓝色幔帐，头顶上是一串串小灯泡交缠起来的光网，闪烁如同星星一般，在鹅卵石铺就的小路尽头，被紫阳花簇拥着的餐桌上摆放着小巧又精致的法式甜点。

相叶“咕咚”一下，咽了一大口口水。

樱井翔怎么会知道他对甜点毫无抵抗能力？碰巧的吧。

他狐疑地看向对方，樱井翔却对他散发了一个热情的微笑，比了一个标准的绅士礼。

樱井翔无疑是个好情人。

相叶不得不再一次感叹。

精美的菜肴和舒缓流淌的音乐足以让气氛平静下来，樱井翔并没有刻意去找话题，甚至一度两人只是安静地吃着饭，只不过相叶能够感觉到，樱井翔的目光会时不时地在自己身上流连。

这个人，其实也挺可怜的。

只是因为自己的自私，而造成了现在这种局面，无论是“谢谢”抑或是“对不起”，这中间都欠了太多说不出口的解释。

“樱井翔，”他突然开口，“婚姻对你而言意味着什么？”

相叶以前一直认为，婚姻是水到渠成的爱情。

是爱情冲破层层关卡之后，通往幸福的顶点，是爱一个人至死不渝的承诺，可看遍世间他又觉得很惶恐，婚姻又好像是一个了不得的转折点，葬送了鲜活的个体与青春，禁锢了自由和灵魂，余下的全都是奉献。人，仿佛也只是一种养料，只为饲育着下一代而存在。

他从未与人分享过这种忧愁，有一次憋了很久，才忍不住问了阿介这个问题。

【婚姻与你而言，意味着什么呢？】

【婚姻是和人搭伙过日子。】

在电话里阿介这样告诉他。

婚姻也许是陪伴，也许是互相帮助，也许是分担责任。

第一次站在别人角度聆听的相叶受到了巨大冲击，原来也有人是因为做不到一个人活着，而才要结婚的。

而他可能自幼独立惯了，从小父母就不在身边，无论是千叶也好，还是东京也好，都没有所谓“故乡”的概念。

并不是人人生来就有故乡，有且只有脚下方寸之地的人，就像是荆棘鸟一般，终其一生都在寻觅一个能够下落的港湾。

也许只有等他最终抵达那样一个地方，他才能完善他心中的爱情与婚姻。

心甘情愿接受死亡来侵蚀他的余生。

所以他始终在等，等他心中的澎湃与不安渐渐退潮，等渺小与伟大和平共处，等着有一天能心平气和地走到那片圣地面前。

“婚姻？”

樱井翔的语气诧异极了，他放下手中的刀叉低垂着眼眸想了很久，久到相叶都感到了些许愚蠢的尴尬，他滚动着喉结想要阻止他再思考下去，两人却又看向对方同时开口。

“算……”

“婚姻是……”

相叶没再说话了，樱井翔顿了顿，再开口时声音缓慢而低沉。

“我这个人心思很粗，没想过那么多，我以为婚姻是爱，是性，是和一个人持续纠缠一生的勇气。”

他眼里似有火苗跃动，看人时愈发深情款款。

“也许婚姻可以衍生出很多哲学理论社会教条之类的东西，但我竟然觉得婚姻是我遇到一个人之后，从他身上最想得到的东西。

既想他归于我，也希望我属于他。”

11.

就算相叶是傻子，也明白樱井翔话语中的情意了，可他就算听进了心里，也如鲠在喉无法回应，甚至不敢再接触樱井翔的目光，低下头去紧张地喝了一大口水，却在放下时一个没放稳，倒下浇了自己一身。

“对不起对不起……”他嘴里一叠声地胡乱道着歉，站起来却头也没抬，“我需要借一下洗手间。”

相叶溜的贼快，进了屋自然有人给他指路。

他躲进狭小的洗手间内还觉得呼吸急促，用冷水拍了三次脸才镇静下来，外套湿了，还沾了些凉水在腿上，他脱下外套，又抬头从架子上抽了条毛巾掖着裤子。

他的手还在有条不紊的工作，可从镜子里反射出的面容却软弱又仓惶。

他想，一定有什么地方搞错了。

樱井翔明明是，明明是那种夜夜笙歌的公子哥儿，他见过他那副模样。

可浪子又怎会泊岸，还对他说出那种话？

他心里急躁，手上动作也粗鲁了起来，裤子都给他捏得皱巴巴。

正烦躁着，背后突然传来了一阵敲门声，吓了他一跳。

“你还好吗？”

樱井翔的声音隔着一层门板，也让他的心咚咚直跳。

“我没事。”相叶故意大声回应着。

“你开开门。”

相叶迟疑了几秒，才将门打开了一条缝，只是樱井翔伸手一卡，就将他推了进去，紧接着自己也挤了进去。

“真的没事……”相叶两根手指捏着湿掉的那块布料，音调降低了好几个度轻声嗫嚅道。

他的后背直抵着洗手台的边缘，这里空间本来就小，门一合上，樱井翔的味道就直往鼻腔里钻。

相叶竟然觉得甜。

他觉得面前的这个Alpha，像一块上好的海盐爆浆蛋糕，诱惑着他去咬上一口，偏偏这个Alpha还不自知，竟然又凑近了一些，手触到了他身上的毛衣，将上面沾染到的一层水汽轻轻掸去。

他一低头，就把自己的腺体暴露了出来，相叶不自觉的咬紧了下唇。

他再抬头，便撞进相叶失了神的眼眶里。

谁吻的试探，谁吻的真切已不重要。

所在之地越是狭小，拥抱的东西越是唯一。

相叶觉得自己从未在性爱时如此清醒过，他能清楚地听到从自己嘴里溢出的喘息声，能感受到樱井翔的每一寸热吻和抚摸，他的手指粗糙，带着热度从颈脖一路向下滑至小腹，在纤腰处不断流连，惹得相叶战栗频频。

他在颤抖，不仅因为身体的愉悦，也因为精神的紧绷。

樱井翔的吻一路向下，近乎虔诚地抬高他一只腿，舌尖就在腿根处打转，相叶不由自主握紧了身后的洗手池，胸膛高低起伏着，感受着他湿热又黏腻的爱恋。

亲够了，那只腿就挂在樱井翔的手肘处，被抬高了置于他后背，膝关节紧挨着樱井翔柔软的发梢，挠得心痒痒，于是相叶的脚后跟忍不住摩挲了一下他的脊椎骨，屁股就被他捏住了。

臀瓣被两只手包裹住了不住揉搓，他的呼吸就停在相叶腿间，在来不及阻止的时候将相叶挺翘的性器含在了嘴里。

为什么要做到这种程度呢？

Alpha根本无需取悦Omega，相叶早就为他准备好了，后穴湿热而松软，自主分泌的液体正顺着竖直的那条腿缓缓下滑，相叶一面在感受一面却在思考，整个人像是被撕裂成两半，他不想承认自己那带着哭腔的呜咽是因为爽哭了，却又觉得的确是爽到不行，身体痉挛似得颤抖，如同绷到极致的弦，随着樱井翔口腔的滑动而发出了尖叫般的泣鸣。

Omega至上的高潮感必然不是来自于前面的器官，相叶才不想让樱井翔看到他泪流满面的脸，他仰着头缓过那一阵晕眩，樱井翔抽回手肘，相叶的腿肚就失去了支撑，蹭过他滑腻的皮肤踩在了地上。

落地的感觉让他的理智迅速回落，在樱井翔起身时，他迅速转了个身，用手撑着洗手池，塌下腰身，露出那隐秘的入口做着无声邀约。

他不想让樱井翔看见自己的眼泪。

他说不清楚自己为何要哭，心里却膨胀着一朵积雨云，那酸涩的情绪堵得他要爆炸 ，此刻只想被填满，只想让樱井翔赶快进来。

插入、嵌合、不要留一丝缝隙。

终于樱井翔的手揽住了他的小腹，另一只手就扶准了那个能带他到达极乐的器官，饱满圆润的龟头顶进来的瞬间，相叶的眼泪流得更凶了，他趴得更低，躲避着镜子，头紧紧地贴着自己的手臂，将泪水全数蹭在了皮肤上。

樱井翔的每一次鞭鞑，都重重地钉在他内里不知疲倦欢愉着的软肉上，他止不住的收缩，下面的小嘴不停地蠕动吸吮着，愈发逼得身上的人为着他陷入爱欲而发疯。

情潮涌动，一浪掀过一浪。

他们天生契合，彼此需要，就像两头索求无度的兽，丧失理智只顾偷欢。

徒留一室旖旎香。

12.

相叶休了三天假，樱井翔也一样。

等三天后相叶再出现时，身上刺鼻的浓郁酸涩已全然褪去，变成了清爽的海盐青柠汽水一般，泛着一股清冽的果味甜香，他顶着所有人的注目礼进了樱井翔的办公室，将自己的东西悄然收一收，又搬回了楼下。

他没有心思管别人的目光，连二宫都未曾理睬，一心扑在了工作上。

那是全然疯狂的两日。

情潮几乎将他们吞噬，樱井翔就未曾离开过他的身体，就像他祈求的那样，将他喂饱、填满，不留一丝缝隙。

他们像是这个世上最相爱的一对情人，把对欲望的宣泄发挥到了极致。

睡觉、吃饭，也成了欲望挟带的副作用而已。

尔后突然。

房间里呛人的信息素仿佛在一夜间被消化吸收完全，樱井翔与他成了共通体，拥有了一样的体香。

明明Alpha的体力更好，可相叶却奇迹般地先苏醒了，如同他在英国逃离掉的那个早晨一样，他睁开眼睛，端详着樱井翔挺拔的鼻梁、肉感的嘴唇和略带胡渣的下巴。

他拨弄着樱井翔的额发，直到将人闹醒。

然后异常平静地宣布了分开。

他说樱井翔，我们应该尝试戒断。

他还记得自己偷偷逃离的那个清晨，活像偷了东西的窃贼一样，狂奔在曼彻斯特的街头。

他偷了某个还沉浸在睡梦中的倒霉鬼的信任，却得到了自以为是的理想与自由。

曼彻斯特那天下着雨，他的心里先是被狂喜填满，尔后又突然嚎啕大哭，雨水混着眼泪淋得他身心俱疲，还差点跑丢了一只鞋，直到他看见了自己寄存行李的车站才卸下了所有情绪，在附近找了一家酒店，泡了一个热水澡，冲掉一切痕迹，然后倒在床上沉沉睡去。

第二天从曼彻斯特机场直飞成田，人生就此翻篇。

樱井翔在他的回忆里，一直带着一层灰色的雾气，唯一清明的是他那双眼睛，因为接吻的时候靠得太近，凝视的时候太过专注，像是坠入深湖之中。

他坚硬的那层软壳，只有在夜深人静发情期泛滥的时候，才会裂开一道罅隙，浸得满满都是曼彻斯特的雨季。

而现在，他想把一切都抹去，包括海也包括雨。

他不能让樱井翔把谎言当爱情。

听说覆盖标记的痛撕心裂肺，宛如拿走了身体的一部分，有的人要恢复两三个月，而有的人甚至要恢复好几年。

他看着樱井翔的眼睛轻声说对不起。

但戒断是最好的决定。

又过了两天，樱井翔出现在了公司。

相叶刚走出电梯没两步，便听见二宫在背后叫他，他转过头去就看见二宫从旁边一间电梯走了出来，从那即将闭合的门缝里，他看见了樱井翔。

对方手里拿着公文包，看过来的表情里看不出任何情绪，显得高深莫测。

下一秒他就被二宫手里的袋子扫了小腿。

“你俩还分开坐电梯啊？”他从鼻子里哼了一声，“欲盖弥彰。”

到了下午大野智找他。

那边的设计稿改了一点细节，需要一起上去开个会。

相叶心里一万个不情愿，也不能跟工作过不去，依然是秘书小姐站在门口接待的，会议室里只有广告策划组的人，樱井翔并不在。

相叶松了一口气之余，却又变得心不在焉起来。

他有点搞不明白自己了，究竟是害怕见到樱井翔，还是想见樱井翔。

会议持续了一个半小时，在一个小细节的改动上设计组的两位成员自己掐起来了，白白浪费了不少时间。

等到从会议室里钻出来，已经离下班时间不远了，冬季落日总是来得格外早，整个办公室的玻璃窗都笼罩在了橙色余晖中，相叶扭头看去，太阳塌陷了一半在云层中。

秘书姐姐磨蹭着来到他身后，偷偷问他，是不是跟樱井总裁吵架了？总裁一天的心情都很不好。

相叶还未曾来得及说话，公司的自动门就开了，樱井翔带着一批人有说有笑地走了进来，秘书连忙迎了上去。

明明站在一个空间里，可他身边簇拥着许多人，呼啦啦地从相叶身边一涌而过。

错身的瞬间，相叶闻到了很多香味。

可只有一个人他闻不到。

他不由自主地转过头去。

樱井翔已经走到了拐角，从人群的间隙中只能看见他模糊不清的一个背影。

感觉那么近，又那么远。

这世界本来已经有了一个属于他的Alpha，可他却又亲手推开了他。

13.

“你想找个什么样的Alpha？”

“相叶你过分了啊，有了对象就开始操心别人了？”

“别闹，认真问你呢。”

“那当然是要温柔多金体贴又帅气了！”二宫喷出一口烟雾。

“真的？”

“假的。”他恶狠狠地弹一簇烟灰，嘴里小声嘟囔道，“反正只要不是领导那样的就行。”

“什么？”恰逢身后便利店的送客铃响，相叶没听清，“谁那样的？”

“没什么，”他摁灭了烟头，催促着相叶，“快啊，午休就这么点儿时间。”

相叶也狠狠吸了最后一口。

他在便利店的货架间闲逛，挑来挑去也不知道该吃什么，只捏了一盒香蕉豆乳在掌心里掂量。

隔了两个过道，突然二宫和也伸手叫他。

相叶不明所以快步走去。

二宫站在便利店的杂志陈列前，指着其中一本扭头看他。

“你的Alpha上财经杂志了哎。”

这个小插曲仿佛一晃而过。

下午的工作相叶却总是心不在焉。

他好似游魂一般上了电车，回到家机械地吃完了饭，躺在床上许久却又浑身都焦躁不安。

樱井翔到底是怎么样的一个人呢？

这样的念头仿佛蛛丝粘在他的脑海中，每隔一会儿就会生出更多的网来，拉拉扯扯却也勾勒不出一个具体的人来。

在这世上相遇的每个人，即使知道了他的样貌、身高、体重、职业、爱好，就能了解他是一个什么样的人吗？

不，不会的。

每个人也许都有不为人知的隐秘心事，每个人的成长过程中都一定会有别人插不进来的一道屏障，人不能完全去了解另一个人，可越是这样，越是折磨人，越是细微处动人。

相叶一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来。

“欢迎光临……一本杂志是吗？需要袋子吗？”

“要的，麻烦了。”

“好的，您的东西请拿好，欢迎下次光临。”

“叮咚”一声打开的玻璃门上一晃而过相叶疲惫的脸。

他走出门外仰头呼出一口白气，看着那点气息无声无息地消散在夜色中，喃喃自语道。

“我到底在干什么啊。”

融合后的第一个发情期的来临，像东京的第一场落雪一样悄无声息。

周围做什么的人都有，面无表情打字的、戴着耳机在绘版上画画的、吃着零食小声聊两句的。

没有任何人发现相叶的异常，他迟疑着举起手腕用力闻了闻，可自己是无论如何也闻不出来自己的体香的，只有下腹那一点不适提醒着他，发情期真的来了。

窗外下雪了，有人抬头发出了惊叹声，然后整个办公室都躁动了起来。

相叶扭头看着，无声咬住了下唇。

拨出去的电话刚响了一声，那边就接通了。

“喂——”

“你在哪里？”

相叶报了位置，挂断电话将头缩在了臂弯内。

这一个月以来，他每周去楼上开一次例会，次次都没有遇见过樱井翔。

对方遵守着承诺，将他当成陌生人一般对待，可他难以启齿的欲望刚一脱口，对方却又迅速知道了他要什么。

他蹲在狭小的安全梯道内，只觉得身心都备受煎熬。

纵使别人闻不到，可那股暗香却一直连接着相叶雅纪和樱井翔。

不需要再电话确认，樱井翔是循着香气找来的。

他站定，弯腰捧起相叶的脸来。

哭鼻子了，眼泪吻在嘴角是咸涩的，樱井翔却像捧着什么不得了的宝物似的，轻轻地舔舐他的嘴角。

相叶发出了小动物似的呜咽。

樱井翔的内心里困了一头暴躁的兽，有一万个想立刻就在这里撕碎相叶的念头，想捆绑他，进入他，让他受孕，让他无处可逃，却掐着掌心生生忍住了。

只用了一个绵长深入地让人无法呼吸的吻来克制这头猛兽，他拉着相叶站起来，把人抵在墙上撬开牙关长驱直入，仿佛能从他嘴里吸到最甜美的甘露一般紧嘬不放，直到相叶向他求饶，他的吻才逐渐转为平缓轻啄，沿着颈脖来到耳后，找到了腺体所在之地，在相叶的无限颤抖中，缓缓舔舐，然后一口叼住。

这方法是樱井翔提议的。

相叶不希望俩人再这样纠葛着，那只能靠药物。

他吃了两年也没有问题，却被樱井翔连哄带骗加上两人一见面天崩地裂的反应给吓着了，同意了这种暂时标记压制的办法。

可说到底樱井翔还是生气的。

虽然相叶的心思难猜，可他到底不笨。

相叶不爱他。

还不曾爱他。

不知是否爱过他。

14.

曼彻斯特在樱井翔的记忆里，仿佛是座石头城，是相叶雅纪的出现，松动了冰冷的城市记忆。

不，他甚至不知道他叫相叶雅纪，否则找人也不会那么辛苦。

那人长了一双无辜小鹿眼，因此说起谎来也格外动人。

樱井翔打小就知道自己是执拗的人，但感情坚硬而执拗，不一定是什么好事情。

有时候他会觉得自己做了个绚烂而虚幻的梦境，梦境里他牵着某个人，狂奔着穿过皮卡迪利广场，于是被海包围的城市中央，有柠檬树扎根疯狂生长，爆裂着青涩的柠檬香。

后来每每于情欲巅峰醒来，便犹如掉入深海之中。

他在曼彻斯特原本只逗留一周，却为了找人额外延长了一周，后来被人极力劝说，说那个日本人一定已经离开了，才动身返回伦敦。

手机里只留有一张模糊不清偷拍的侧脸，他试过网络寻人，犹如茫茫大海捞针。自十六岁举家迁离日本之后，他从未想过还会再度回来，身体里的柠檬树已经膨胀到了极限。两年，一个优秀的Alpha竟然被人抛弃了两年，身边所有人都嘲笑他死心眼。

这两年里，他有意将触角伸回国内，终于一切事项准备妥当，在日本成立分公司的计划得到了董事会的认可。

好似冥冥之中有着注定。

不知道他是谁，不知道他在哪，偏偏命运给了正确的指引。

相叶的眼泪还没有停下，樱井翔无声叹了口气，将他的额发拨至耳后，额头抵额头故意恶狠狠地吓唬他。

“别哭了。”

“对不起……”

相叶胡乱用袖子蹭过脸颊，又吸了吸鼻子，他想躲开樱井翔的温柔，耳朵反而被他的手指按住摸了两下。

“相叶。”

他的眼睛闭紧了又睁开，仿佛下了一定决心才松开了摁头的力道，只是手还是固定着相叶的后脑勺，逼他与自己四目相对。

“你究竟……你究竟是为什么会选择我？”

“……”

“我不相信那晚是擦枪走火，我甚至一度以为我们是两情相悦……”他的笑容里带着苦涩，“我是不是误会了什么？”

相叶哑口无言。

樱井翔慢慢松开了手。

“我知道了，似乎是我一厢情愿。”

他后退一步，踉跄着想走，却腿一软瞬间跪倒在地上。

相叶急忙伸手去捞他，却被他握住手掌，狠狠推开了。

是两人的信息素相互纠葛，缠得他也发情了，樱井翔瘫坐在地上，凭着仅剩的丁点儿自制力从西装内袋里掏出药来，颤抖的手还未曾剥开外壳，便被人抢走掷远了。

他苦笑着抬起头来。

“对不起啊相叶，我骗你的，抑制剂不会致癌，是我自己私心作祟。”

他撑着地面，勉强自己站了起来。

“其实以后你都可以不用跟我联系了。”

他头昏目眩，想去寻药，下一秒却被人投怀送抱，撞在了墙上。

背部的疼痛和怀里的温度相比不算什么，樱井翔还未回神，相叶湿润的舌尖已经抵在了他的唇上作乱，静谧的楼道里，西裤拉链被拉开的声音格外地明显。

樱井翔简直手忙脚乱地抵挡。

“相叶！”

“我欠你的。”

安全梯道里只有一点微弱的黄光，最脆弱的部位被相叶捏着玩，樱井翔连喘气声都变粗了。

相叶是清明的，因为已经被暂时标记过了，欲望消去，所以头脑格外的清醒。

他舔舐过樱井翔的脖子，在他的喉结上流连忘返，就是迟迟不肯去亲吻腺体。手腕被樱井翔紧紧攥住，于是手指也用了点力气，成功地听到了那人痛苦又愉悦的低吟。

他往樱井翔的耳边轻轻吹一口气。

“放手，让我帮你。”

“不需要。”

樱井翔简直是从牙缝里挤出来的三个字，然后耳垂就被人猝不及防地含住了，他打了个哆嗦，手自然卸了力，相叶反手挑开了他的西裤纽扣，裤子一下子滑到了膝盖，相叶两只手迅速勾住了他的内裤松紧边缘往下一拽，樱井翔的紧绷就完全释放了出来，被他握在了手心里。

性器滚烫，握在手里还微微跳动着，彰显着主人的兴奋。

樱井翔的上身还完好无损地穿着西装，下身却是被剥了一半，又是在公共场合，脸都涨红了。

“相叶，你疯了！”

听到樱井翔的指责，相叶也置若罔闻。

他一边动手卖力地取悦着樱井翔，一边拉着他的手穿进了自己的毛衣内，樱井翔冰凉的指尖触到腰间滚烫的肌肤，相叶打了个颤栗仰起脖子。

“一报还一报，今夜限定。”

樱井翔现在能拒绝世界上的任何omega，唯独不能拒绝相叶。

相叶的味道已经深深地种在了他的骨血里，一旦发作起来，也只有相叶才是解药。

这算什么呢？

曼彻斯特雨夜后遗症吗？

可他已经无法再思考了，毕竟是消防通道，即使他们避开了夜视摄像头的位置，也保不齐有人会突然经过。

樱井翔几乎是暴走般将相叶压在了墙上，将他的裤子只拉到臀部以下，便发狠似得朝里撞，可这样的姿势那个甬道不曾为他打开，粗壮的龟头蹭着滑腻的液体便滑到了别处，变成了毫无意义的摩擦，相叶自己扶着墙咬着手指笑出声来，被背后的樱井翔察觉到了，更是恼怒，大掌揽着他的腰就往后拖，将他的身子弯折到九十度，提起臀部再一次扶准性器就捅了进去。

肉刃找对了位置，顺着香甜的粘液像切豆腐一般捅进了深处，樱井翔乘机狠狠动了下腰，这一下结实撞得不轻，震得相叶手掌都麻了，要不是他扶得稳，只怕是头要撞在墙上了，樱井翔不待他缓口气就一下一下颠弄起来，直把相叶往墙上按。

相叶受不住直往前扑，樱井翔就步步紧逼，直到他面对着墙壁无处可逃，被樱井翔揽在怀里上下颠弄，相叶的屁股夹得越紧，樱井翔越霸道，直到他受不住射在了墙壁上，身子往后瘫樱井翔才掰过他的下巴，相交着给了他一个吻。

口腔被探索舔舐着，相叶从樱井翔的舌尖中尝出了一丝丝苦涩的烟味。

这个人抽烟了，模模糊糊间这样想着，舌根被吸食地愈发凶残，屁股也被人紧紧按着，他下意识地收缩了一下，樱井翔动地更狠了。

他释放得比以往任何一次都要快，也未曾顾及相叶的感受，连生殖腔都不曾破开便放开了相叶。

15.

怎么可能还得清呢？似乎是永远也还不清了。

俩人默默收拾整齐，靠在墙角谁也没有说话。

在黑暗里，相叶的手沿着墙壁摸索着找到了樱井翔的手指，轻轻捏住了，樱井翔却浑身一颤。

“我不懂，”他簇着眉头喊相叶的名字，“你什么意思？”

相叶一开始没说话，只是捏着他的那只手又紧了紧，最后将人用了点力气拉过来，把头埋进了他的西装衣领间，于是脱口而出的声音就变得闷闷的。

“我也不懂，樱井翔，你喜欢我吗？喜欢我什么？皮相？肉体？性格……还是喜欢我的味道？喜欢我是个omega？”

他扬起头来，一双眼睛在黑夜中也难掩湿漉漉的光芒。

“你不了解我，我也不了解你，我不懂，人们的一生都是如此冲动和草率就决定了吗？到底是什么样的瞬间，会让一个人就此决定臣服于另一个人，能在二十几岁就定下百年之约……我不明白……我是谁？你是谁？我们……到底是什么样的存在呢？”

一连串的责问劈头盖脸地朝着樱井翔涌来，令他有种置身深海的错觉。

原来……他一直在想这些问题吗？

相叶的身体明明就赖在他怀里，可樱井翔就是知道，相叶看着他，却又不是在看他，他仿佛在看着宇宙的某一处，他还在寻找着什么。

于是他叹了口气，手顿在空中片刻，轻轻地落在了相叶的头上。

“我也不知道，大概就是阴差阳错，命运这种东西怎么可能会有人说得清。”

“那你是为了什么？”

樱井翔明白他在问什么，忍不住用手摩挲了一下他的头发。

为什么？

因为长相？因为欲念？因为我路过千千万人却只为你停了下来？

“其实你知不知道，在你之前从未有人敢接近我，大概是omega第一眼看我，就觉得我是浪荡公子哥儿，跟我在一起一定会受伤，因此我不管喜欢谁，别人都觉得是假的。”

这是什么天大的误会，相叶雅纪瞠目结舌。

别人不选他的原因，竟然是自己选他的原因。

“所以那一晚，其实是我人生中最开心的一天。”

“我……”

“嘘，后来我其实常常想，也许是我这个人不值得被别人爱。”

相叶雅纪被樱井翔按在怀里，只能听见他说话，却看不见他的脸。

听见这话却觉得心口一痛。

樱井翔抱他的手又紧了紧。

“你不想爱人，我不会被人爱，”他的语气听起来像调侃又像自嘲，“也许我们活该天生一对。”

这是什么奇怪又别扭的关系。

相叶雅纪拎着箱子跟在樱井翔身后，怎么都想不明白，为什么谈话发展到最后，俩人决定做邻居。

一栋小型单人公寓，两个对门开的那种邻居。

樱井翔先带着他放下行李，是纯白的一居室，还未曾有任何摆设。

“要去我家看看吗？”樱井翔对着他比比对门。

大概没有什么，是比入侵一个人的生活更能了解一个人的了。

樱井翔的房子犹如装修样板房，主体风格都是灰色调的，半敞开式的厨房更符合他从小生活在欧洲城市的习惯。

“这里我来住的不多，也是这两天刚收拾了一下，”樱井翔对他笑笑，“你住的那间是一直空着的，原本我打算把两套打通……不过后来就懒得弄了，等会儿我陪你去买家具家电，你看看缺什么。”

相叶的生活简单又懒散，其实什么都没有也可以，什么都有当然更好。

一起买东西的时候才发现，原来生活是这样的吗？

你喜欢布艺沙发，我更喜欢皮质的，你喜欢黑色，我更喜欢蓝色，你想买杂志架，我却根本不看书。

可还有这样的。

你喜欢的茶杯有两个颜色，我正缺一个喝水的东西；我喜欢的衬衫今日特价，两件就能打八折。

好像是不断否定又不断肯定，在各种因素下的适配程度。

“你这人怎么这么恶心呢？”二宫眨着眼睛数落相叶雅纪，“一把年纪了开始搞纯爱，羞不羞。”

肯定不是纯爱的呀……相叶雅纪想反驳二宫和也，但是联想到某些画面脸都红了。

他们在各种地方试过，沙发、地毯、浴室，无论谁在谁家，好像都会擦枪走火，有时也会一不小心就留宿，第二天灰溜溜地逃回对门。

这真是世界上最奇妙的关系了。

无法抗拒本能，甚至越来越顺从。

完蛋了。

有一次樱井翔只是靠过来，相叶都以为他要吻自己而顺从地张开了嘴，结果樱井翔只是贴着他去拿身后的报纸而已。

啊，闹了个大红脸的自己丢脸惨了。

他脑子乱成了一锅粥，一会儿觉得这样的生活也不错，一会儿又觉得自己好像把人生搅得一团糟。

他跟樱井翔说想出门旅行几天，樱井翔点点头，问他去哪。

迪拜吧……他踌躇着回答。

第二天上班的时候手机响了，他点开一看。

樱井翔给他发了整整一百条攻略。

完蛋了，他下意识地关掉手机。

这个人会把自己宠坏的。

一直到出发前，他也没有打开那个攻略，就好似赌气一般，不看不听不去想，就能把自己藏起来。

樱井翔没有送他，只问了他什么时候回来，相叶告诉了他航班号，他便记了下来。

随后他开车去上班，相叶雅纪拎着行李目送他在街角拐了弯。

吁了口气。

可是飞机起飞，掠过岛屿海平面，他又忍不住想，樱井翔在干嘛呢？

他搭着abbra游览迪拜河，他在博物馆的地下通道里看贝多因人的世界，他在深夜的朱美拉海滩上坐着看潮水，他都在想，樱井翔在干嘛？

可以爱他吗？

海水掀起翻滚的浪潮，退下去又涌上来，海不会回答他这么深奥的问题。

有当地人路过他身后，嘴里哼着一首歌。

而樱井翔在干嘛？

他点开手机，对话框里还安安静静地躺着那一百条攻略，已经是旅行的最后一晚了，他坐在海滩上翻开。

引入眼帘的是絮絮叨叨的啰嗦和关心，从食住行多方面包抄过来，就像是一团看不见的雾气，相叶伸手去摸，只摸到了自己一手泪。

爱情是琐碎而自然的，他懂了，便是懂了。

他戳戳那个人信息页面，却不小心拨通了，吓得刚想挂断，就听见一声喂。

“喂。”

听筒里只传来了断断续续地潮水声，樱井翔又迷迷糊糊地问了一句，“相叶？”

“嗯？”那人吸吸鼻子，乖巧地应了。

“怎么了？”

“没事。”

“……啊——接机是吧，”樱井翔顿了几秒钟恍然大悟，“没关系我都安……”

“不是的。”

不知道为什么，听筒的声音听起来好像要哭了似的。

樱井翔闭上了嘴巴。

“不是的……我……”

相叶扭头看了一眼周围，周围一个人都没有，就算有，也没有人能听懂他在说什么。

“我只是想你了。”

“相叶？”樱井翔怎么也没想到能听见这句话。

“我，嗯……”相叶站起身来，迎着海风走了两步，“你能先听我说吗？”

“嗯。”

“不知道为什么，从小我就有很多疑惑，我不知道自己为什么存在着，也不知道自己存在着有什么意义，我总觉得我应该是为了什么才存在着的，可我既没能找到那个为什么，也没能找到那个应该。

上学的时候我总在想，我将来一定要去很远很远的地方，等工作了我又在想，我走了很多地方，可它们都好像并不属于我一样，我灰溜溜地待在东京，只是待着，灵魂却好似不在这里，而我旅行，却怎么也找不到旅行的意义。

我看着别人恋爱结婚，总觉得这个世界跟自己无关。

直到遇见了你。”

他踩着脚下的沙子，逐渐拨拉出一个坑来，对面的人只能听到微弱的呼吸声，别的什么都听不见，要是听不见也好，他这样想，干脆就只说给海听，可还是又忍不住叫了一声。

“樱井翔。”

“嗯？”

“你还在啊？”

“我在，”樱井翔嘶哑着嗓子，干涩的很，“我一直都在。”

“你在就好了。”他忍着眼泪，朝着海水又走近了几步，潮水涌上来，打湿了他的脚背，“也许意义不重要，只要你在就好了。”

他干脆蹲下来，像是要通过潮水把心里的话全都寄给樱井翔一般，一字一顿地问他。

“那我可以喜欢你吗？”

电话里无人回应，他又问了一遍，“我可以吗？”

然后电话里传来了一身低低地温柔地回答，“笨蛋，告白为什么要在电话里说啊。”

“怕见了你我就没有勇气了。”

“我有那么凶吗？”

相叶破涕为笑，“你还没回答我诶。”

“拒不回答，”电话那头的人装作恶狠狠的样子，“我就要听你当面讲。”

又笑闹了几句，然后樱井翔说，“我陪你找吧。”

“嗯？什么。”

“意义。”

“也许不重要。”

“也许找不到。”

俩人都不再说话了，沉默了好一会儿，樱井翔才开口。

“相叶，没关系的，成为你自己。”他等了一会儿等不到回应，低低地又开口，“我也成为我自己。”

“然后才是我们。”

相叶早已泪流满面。

没关系的。

你的年少无助，你的寂寞孤独，一定会有人照单全收。

他爱着完整的你，也同样渴望被你爱着。

无论是多么荒谬的开端，也一定会迎来命定的结局。

“我就在这里，等着你来喜欢我。”

-完-


End file.
